Troubles nocturnes
by malice39
Summary: Les nuits apportent parfois plus de doutes que les jours... Certains le savent parfaitement dans la Cité. cette histoire débute après l'arrivée de Sam dans la saison 4


**Troubles nocturnes**

* * *

Genre : romance et introspection

Saison : 4, après Lifeline/l'arrivée de Sam dans Reunion, sans prendre en compte le reste du zod. (post saison 10 pour les références à SG1)

Résumé : Les doutes hantent parfois plus les nuits que les jours…

Disclaimer : Pas à moi…

A la base, cette histoire contenait des paroles d'une ch'anson d'Aé'rosmith, que j'ai retirées face à la purge massive sur le site. Je n'ai pas retravaillé les passages concernés, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez...

Merci à Rauz et à toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de me relire.

Bonne lecture…

O¤oOoo¤¤oOo¤¤ooOo¤O

John marchait lentement à travers les couloirs de la mythique Cité d'Atlantis. Il était tard, puisque la nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures déjà.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il aimait cheminer ainsi, les mains dans les poches, dans la solitude de la quasi obscurité qu'il trouvait souvent bienfaisante.

Le militaire avait sciemment pris le chemin le plus long pour ne pas avoir à arriver trop vite à sa destination, et pouvoir ainsi ressentir toutes les sensations que ce trajet déclenchait en lui. Il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés s'il avait fallut.

Il ne comptait en tout cas plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait parcouru, car aujourd'hui encore il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et cette nuit encore il était troublé. Un trouble qu'il ne pouvait espérer apaiser qu'à un seul endroit.

Alors, sans avoir le cœur à finir son dernier rapport de mission, et avant d'aller dans ses quartiers, il avait pris la direction de ces couloirs reculés de la Cité, vers un balcon en particulier.

Il continuait d'y aller presque chaque soir, pour éviter d'avoir à tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. L'épuisement, qu'il avait tenté d'accentuer dans la salle de sport pour pouvoir s'endormir plus vite, n'y avait rien changé.

Une partie de lui continuait d'espérer qu'il pourrait à nouveau regarder une certaine femme.

Avant, il réussissait simplement à se contenter de cela, de la regarder se perdre dans ses pensées, dans le calme, l'intensité et l'immensité de la nuit. Cette vision le calmait au fond de lui, à un point qu'il avait rarement essayé de comprendre. C'était ainsi… Il aimait la vue d'Elisabeth Weir sur ce balcon.

Parfois, le seul fait de la voir n'avait pas été suffisant, alors il l'avait rejointe tout doucement pour partager plus avec elle. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle avait remarqué son manège, même si elle ne le lui avait jamais dit à ce sujet.

Il l'avait comprit à son regard, la première fois qu'il avait osé prendre place à ses cotés. Elle l'avait comme remercié de venir cette fois-ci, lui montrant ainsi que sa présence ne la dérangerait jamais.

Cet échange l'avait touché quelque part, car c'était une des rares fois où il l'avait vu sciemment enlever son masque de leader.

Dans les mois qui avaient suivi, John avait parfois continué simplement à la regarder de loin, ou bien, quand l'envie avait été la plus forte, il s'était de nouveau joint à elle. Chaque soir, il avait su ce qu'il allait faire qu'en arrivant à son point d'observation, et petit à petit, il avait accepté de l'approcher, de se livrer et de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

Ces petites rencontres avaient toujours été troublantes pour lui, puisqu'ils n'y avaient été qu'Elisabeth et John, offrant à l'autre une part d'eux même d'une manière inédite. Toutes contingences de travail étaient toujours inexorablement restées à l'extérieur de l'espace de ce balcon, et jamais ils n'y avaient même fait référence pendant leur service. Ce moment avait toujours appartenu à un autre temps, surtout que personne d'autre ne les avait dérangés quand ils y avaient été réunis.

Même maintenant, parcourant la fin du dédale des couloirs qui le menaient à sa destination, John n'aurait su dire s'ils n'y avaient été qu'amis.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé à chaque fois qu'il était venu, ni même échangé systématiquement des regards. La seule présence de l'autre avait pu suffire à de nombreuses reprises, jusqu'à ce que l'un, enfin apaisé, mette fin à l'échange par son départ.

D'autres fois, le besoin de réconfort s'était fait plus pressant, que ce soit pour elle ou pour lui. Le contact, devenu alors nécessaire, était allé de la sensation de leurs avants bras se touchant sur la rambarde, les électrisant davantage quand, démunis de leurs vestes, leurs peaux s'étaient frôlées, voire caressées à des mains qui se liaient et des corps qui s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre pour se soutenir.

Chaque frôlement avait été ressenti intensément, et avait été plus fort encore quand tous deux avaient été touchés par les conjectures, les pertes liées aux risques de leur mission et à leurs ennemis toujours plus nombreux. Dans ces moments difficiles, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas osé le faire les autres soirs, des étreintes étaient même apparues leur donnant la force dont ils avaient eu besoin pour continuer à se battre encore et encore.

John n'avait réalisé la réelle confiance qu'ils s'étaient accordés que quand ils avaient eu le courage d'extérioriser, rarement avec des mots d'ailleurs, cette sorte de douleur qui les rongeait intérieurement, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.

Un contact, une pression plus appuyée, une étreinte réconfortante avaient le plus souvent largement suffit. Et une seule fois un baiser avait été partagé, longuement. Leurs corps s'étaient alors pressés l'un contre l'autre sous une vague inédite de désir, mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que le contact de leurs lèvres ou de leurs langues leur donnant la sensation de se savoir juste en vie.

John secoua la tête un instant, comme pour chasser la douleur ravivée par ces souvenirs. Maintenant qu'Elisabeth avait disparue, il saisissait combien ces moments vécus avaient été importants pour lui.

Et chaque soir un peu plus, il prenait conscience à quel point Elisabeth pouvait lui manquer. L'amie bien sûr, mais aussi la leader qu'elle avait été pendant leurs journées. Cette femme avait su organiser la vie sur la Cité, leur apportant à tous un équilibre, et donnant ainsi presque une âme à leur mission.

Quoiqu'il en dise ou essaye de penser, son absence respirait à chaque recoin qu'elle avait eu l'habitude d'emprunter ou d'occuper par sa présence.

Cependant, ce sentiment là était gérable. Les mois avaient beau passer, et bien qu'il s'attende encore à la voir apparaître devant lui ou dans son bureau, John pouvait composer avec cela et continuer à remplir son rôle chaque jour. Il savait que tout devait continuer, et quel qu'en soit le prix, personne n'était irremplaçable.

Il pouvait vivre avec cela, mais quand la nuit tombait, un tout autre manque s'insinuait en lui et le déstabilisait.

Celui-ci était même de plus en plus difficile à gérer, car c'était dans ces moments où il n'était plus que John qu'elle lui manquait plus terriblement encore.

Il avait aimé la découvrir sur ce balcon. Il ne s'était jamais lassé du spectacle magnifique qu'elle lui avait donné chaque soir, rendant toujours plus unique ce moment de la journée.

Avant, il n'avait jamais fait attention aux parades de l'obscurité qui vainquait la lumière, que ce soit les dernières lueurs colorées du jour, l'éclat de la lune, les étoiles scintillantes ou la sombre profondeur de l'océan. Il l'avait seulement admirée « elle », tous ses sens tournés vers la femme qu'elle acceptait d'être dans la solitude ou sa présence à lui sur ce balcon.

Cela avait été pour lui une vision aux allures de paradis imprenable.

Alors, chaque soir encore il partait inconsciemment à la recherche de cette image et de ce qui avait rendu ses journées plus signifiantes.

Il rejoignait lentement le balcon, cet espace où il ressentait le plus « sa » présence, en prenant le temps de préparer son cœur. Seulement, il ne le faisait plus comme avant, il ne s'attendait plus à la voir différente, mais plutôt à faire à son absence, plus révélée alors.

John ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivé à sa destination, s'il resterait au point d'observation qu'il avait toujours pris quand il s'était contenter de la regarder ou s'il passerait le sas du balcon.

Il ne pénétrait dans l'espace seulement quand la gestion de ses sentiments était trop dure pour lui. Il entrait et mettait alors toute son attention à se souvenir de chaque détail, de chaque ressenti, de chaque chose qu'ils avaient partagé ici.

Cela lui faisait mal, mais cela l'aidait aussi à ne pas perdre espoir de la revoir un jour ou à ne rien oublier de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Il en avait besoin, pour chaque nouveau jour qui commencerait dans les heures suivantes, et pour continuer son chemin dont elle avait été brusquement écartée.

Parfois, il était si concentré dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait même la réelle impression de la voir ou de ressentir sa présence. Il ne savait pas alors s'il rêvait ou s'il hallucinait simplement, ni même si cela faisait une différence.

Il préférait penser qu'il ne sombrait pas doucement dans la folie, même s'il avait besoin de cette illusion. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

Ce balcon reculé était maintenant simplement devenu à ses yeux son jardin secret, et pour son plus grand bonheur, personne, à part lui, n'y venait, ce qui préservait son « sanctuaire ».

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'arrêtait à nouveau à son point d'observation, son cœur se serra un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Une silhouette se dégageait et contrastait avec la nuit.

Quelqu'un était là, dans la même position qu'avait toujours prise Elisabeth.

Pendant une folle seconde, les battements du cœur du militaire s'emballèrent, lui faisant retrouver la sensation qu'il avait à chaque fois accueillit avec joie quand il « la » voyait enfin.

Cependant cet espoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, lui laissant une amertume plus douloureuse que les soirs précédents.

Il se prenait encore une fois « son absence » en pleine face, lui faisant presque fermer les yeux, et serrer les poings. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas « son illusion » et que cette intruse personne ne pouvait être Elisabeth.

Qui avait osé pénétrer dans « leur » espace ? Et se tenir dans cette attitude précise dont il se souvenait d'« elle » ?

John focalisa son attention sur cet importun, et reconnut, dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune, leur « nouvelle » commandante en chef.

Que pouvait bien faire Samantha Carter sur ce balcon en particulier, alors qu'il en existait des centaines d'autres sur la Cité ?

Sa présence en ce lieu était certes dérangeante, mais ce qui bouleversait le plus le militaire était cette familiarité qu'elle lui rappelait involontairement, et son désir qui en découlait de revoir la silhouette d'Elisabeth et le regard profond qu'elle avait souvent posé sur lui ici.

Il avait même l'envie incroyable de « la » serrer contre lui, de ressentir l'odeur de « ses » cheveux ou de « son » cou qu'il en était déstabilisé. Aujourd'hui il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras.

John savait qu'Elisabeth lui manquait, mais à aucun moment cela n'avait pris cette proportion là, ni ne l'avait atteint à ce point dans son cœur.

Il…

Il le savait. Il avait mal et refusa d'emprunter la direction que prenaient ses pensées, détournant alors sa tête comme pour chasser plus vite son trouble et ses émotions.

Moins son amour serait évoqué, plus il resterait gérable.

John soupira à plusieurs reprises pour se détendre et reporta quand il le put son regard sur la présence au-delà de la vitre.

La colonel ne l'avait pas remarqué et semblait même à mille lieues d'ici, de l'agitation, voire de l'aliénation qui le tourmentaient.

Sam était effectivement accoudée à la balustrade de ce balcon, choisi volontairement parce qu'il était éloigné de ses quartiers et de son bureau.

Elle était perdue dans la contemplation du ciel voilé par des nuages sombres. Depuis que l'obscurité était tombée, elle ne distinguait plus le ciel de la mer. L'absence de lune lui faisait faire face à une étendue noire incommensurable, qui semblait même ternir les lumières de la cité, pourtant si majestueuse au cœur de la nuit.

Il était très tard et elle n'avait pour le moment ni l'envie, ni la force de rejoindre la solitude de ses quartiers. Elle préférait rester là, à laisser ses pensées s'égarer en dans l'écho du ressac des vagues, et à sentir la douce brise caresser son visage.

Peu après son arrivée dans ce lieu mythique, elle s'était rapidement mise à travailler tard, un peu plus chaque soir depuis les deux mois maintenant qu'elle était là.

Ses sentiments étaient pourtant contradictoires, car au début, elle avait aimé se réfugier dans sa chambre pour trouver calme et retraite qu'elle n'aurait pu trouver nulle part ailleurs, tant elle était sollicitée et accaparée tout au long de la journée. Elle l'appréciait encore à vrai dire, mais avec les jours passant, cet espace était aussi vite devenu de plus en plus vide et oppressant.

Et ce soir, elle ne voulait pas y aller pour se retrouver davantage seule face à elle-même, face à ses manques et à ses doutes, et avoir finalement l'opportunité de craquer.

Les larmes, qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps, lui brûlaient déjà suffisamment les yeux rien qu'à cette pensée. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais juste rester la femme forte que tous voyaient en elle.

Cependant, était-elle aussi forte que cela ?

Si elle se laissait vraiment aller, aurait-elle encore le courage de continuer ? De laisser toujours plus ses impératifs professionnels prendre le pas sur sa vie personnelle, ses rêves et ses désirs ?

Sam ferma les yeux, pour contenir un peu plus la menace humide, sous l'intense émotion qui la submergeait et qui enserrait douloureusement son cœur et sa gorge.

Elle aimait cette aventure incroyable qu'elle vivait ici, elle ne la considérait plus comme une obligation, et même encore moins comme une malédiction, mais paradoxalement être « ici » n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait au fond d'elle même.

Non, ses pensées et son cœur étaient encore et toujours tournés vers la Terre…

Elle avait vu et fait tant de choses incroyables ou terribles pendant toutes ses années de service au SGC, que comblée professionnellement parlant, elle ressentait depuis un moment déjà le besoin de lever le pied et de se consacrer à la partie de sa vie trop souvent reléguée au second plan.

Le moment était venu pour elle de passer la relève de la sauvegarde de la planète. Tout comme elle, d'autres s'extasieraient sur cette odyssée inimaginable de vie, de mort et de technologies.

Elle avait été prête à partir en paix, pour se consacrer à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, mais leur Président ne l'avait pas vu du même œil, après la disparition de la menace Ori.

Elle-même n'avait beau ne plus être indispensable qu'au SGC, il n'avait pu accepter de se séparer de ses compétences et de son expérience, pas même pour un compromis d'affectation partageant son temps entre le Nevada, le pentagone et Cheyenne Mountain.

Non, au lieu de cela, il avait balayé ses espérances en lui confiant le commandement de la fameuse cité d'Atlantis, la laissant longuement décontenancée.

Sam avait bien sûr essayé de plaider en sa faveur puisqu'elle ne pouvait quitter la planète pour un temps apparemment indéterminé.

Pas à ce moment là, surtout qu'Atlantis avait déjà son leader. Cependant l'ordre déguisé en explications et « promotion » ne lui avait laissé aucune alternative.

La récente et ferme disparition du Dr Weir l'avait placée comme la meilleure personne à nommer pour prendre sa suite. Ses qualités reconnues de militaire et de scientifique avaient rapidement clos les recherches et le débat.

Ce serait elle, un point c'est tout… Quelque soit le prix qu'elle aurait à payer en faisant son devoir envers sa nation et sa planète.

Sam soupira amèrement. Le prix était effectivement élevé et lui pesait de plus en plus.

Tout se passait bien ici pourtant, chacun faisait des efforts en ce sens et personne ne s'était plaint de la nouvelle dirigeante. Le souvenir d'Elisabeth perdurait, mais tous l'avaient accepté et avaient fait en sorte qu'elle soit bien accueillie.

Ses journées étaient d'ailleurs plus que bien remplies, mais ce n'était rien comparé au vide et au manque qui se creusaient inexorablement en elle.

Elle masquait encore bien sa souffrance, remplissant son rôle à la perfection, mais elle passait de plus en plus à coté d'elle-même, se sentant devenir une sorte d'automate qui s'abrutissait dans le travail.

Et Dieu que c'était difficile !

Elle se voyait plonger en quelque sorte…redevenir celle qu'elle avait déjà été et qu'elle ne voulait plus être. Sa relation avec Jack lui avait ouvert d'autres perspectives, et l'avait aidé à se découvrir autrement que sous les masques qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter pour exister et se protéger.

…Jack…

Sam refoula le sanglot qui tenta de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Il y avait que deux mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de contacts avec lui, mais cela lui paraissait faire des années, voire une éternité. Il lui manquait tellement à cet instant.

Elle ne pouvait même pas l'appeler pour entendre juste sa voix, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire dans les moments difficiles, quand ils étaient séparés.

Ils avaient déjà mis tant d'années pour se trouver… huit ans et quelques mois à jouer le froid ou le chaud entre eux, qu'importe les personnes qui étaient entrées dans leurs vies pendant ce laps de temps.

Et après avoir vécu des mois de bonheur, ils étaient maintenant éloignés par deux galaxies entières. Détail sûrement infime dans la réalisation de leur mission, mais de plus en plus ingérable pour son cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle avait d'ici les mois à venir l'occasion de réaliser l'un de ses plus grands rêves.

Devait-elle pour autant encore une fois privilégier sa vie professionnelle ?

Sam soupira lentement à plusieurs reprises pour essayer d'évacuer la tension qui enserrait son être.

Elle ne trouverait pas de réponses en étant bouleversée comme elle l'était, alors elle prit le lecteur mp3 qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche avant de venir ici.

Elle avait envie juste de ça pour tromper sa tristesse, et peut être même qu'elle entendrait à nouveau « sa » voix. Elle avait reçu le petit appareil par l'intermédiaire du Dédalus, arrivé hier.

Sam mit les écouteurs sur ses oreilles, curieuse de connaître ce que Jack avait pu lui transmettre. Celui du mois précédent avait été rempli par quelques pensées que son compagnon avait plus exprimées par certaines chansons qu'il aimait que par ses propres mots. Il avait cependant murmuré à plusieurs reprises et elle se rappelait parfaitement celle où, sans doute par un défaut d'enregistrement, le ton de sa voix avait changé et lui avait donné l'impression d'entendre des paroles d'outre-tombe.

Elle avait toutefois bien fait de lui montrer comment faire avant de partir, car c'était pour eux la seule forme d'échanges, précieuse à leurs yeux, qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour le moment.

Seulement, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage de lui envoyer le sien dans deux jours, date du départ du vaisseau vers la Terre.

Elle ne pouvait plus cacher le manque qu'elle ressentait encore plus maintenant, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas le miner avec cela. Jack faisait aussi des efforts pour que cela n'apparaisse peu ou pas. Certains de ses silences enregistrés étaient pourtant tellement parlants, surtout quand elle l'entendait respirer et que son propre cœur s'emballait, donnant des allures de déclaration troublante à ses messages.

Sam secoua la tête et enclencha la lecture, entendant alors les premières notes d'une musique qui la firent tressaillir. Écouter une mélodie romantique n'était pas ce qu'elle avait le plus besoin dans l'instant, mais les premières paroles qui lui coupèrent le souffle.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sam vit s'imposer dans son esprit l'image de Jack dormant paisiblement à ses cotés, lorsqu'elle restait à certains moments inlassablement en train de le regarder et de l'écouter respirer.

Elle se revit au petit matin de son départ pour Atlantis, après cette dernière et magnifique nuit d'amour, à continuer de graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail et chaque instant vécus auprès de lui.

Sam sentit ses yeux s'embuer davantage et ne réussit pas à empêcher les premières larmes de s'échapper.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour que ce matin là ne finisse jamais ? Pour le regarder aujourd'hui à nouveau et continuer à veiller sur lui alors qu'il s'était abandonné au pays des rêves.

Elle savait maintenant à quel point ces moments avaient été précieux.

Sam plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui menaça de sortir, et de l'autre elle s'accrocha à s'en faire mal à la rambarde, tant elle se sentait prête à défaillir.

Comment une chanson pouvait-elle refléter à ce point ses pensées, ses manques et ses peurs ?

Oh non, elle ne voulait rien rater… aucun instant, aucun regard, aucun baiser, m ais avait-elle réellement le choix ?

Il ne lui restait plus que ce manque de « lui », que rien ici n'arrivait à combler.

Sam essaya de rendre sa respiration moins chaotique et ferma les yeux. Elle se rappelait que le sommeil de Jack n'avait jamais été une sinécure, et ce, depuis le début de leur collaboration. Cependant, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait enfin pu tenter de chasser ses cauchemars en posant une main ou embrassant doucement sa joue ou ses yeux. Et elle avait toujours été touchée par le sourire qui était le plus souvent apparu par la suite, sur son visage plus détendu.

Plusieurs fois elle s'était imaginée à penser que c'était d'elle qu'il rêvait…

Y'avait-il réellement un Dieu qui leur avait enfin permis d'être ensemble ? Bien qu'elle n'était pas croyante, elle s'était déjà plusieurs fois surprise à remercier quelque chose de plus grand, de l'avoir tout compte fait mis à ses cotés et de lui avoir fait enfin connaître le bonheur de l'aimer.

Seulement l'avait-elle fait assez ? Elle aurait aimé le crier à qui voulait l'entendre si elle l'avait pu, mais au lieu de cela, ils étaient maintenant séparés.

Toutes ces années à avoir souffert et attendu n'avaient-elles pas été suffisantes ?

Oh rien n'était fini, mais rien ne leur était facilité pour autant.

Sam ne chercha plus à contenir les larmes qui coulaient maintenant à flots sur ses joues. Elle laissa les émotions, qu'elle avait retenues depuis deux mois, se libérer au fur et à mesure des paroles._**  
**_

Elle ne retenait plus qu'une seule chose, elle voulait être avec lui… pour le reste de sa vie.

Sam entendit à peine les mots et le refrain se répéter encore et encore sous la voix grave et émue du chanteur.

Elle désirait juste Jack, et soupira de dépit pour juguler son amertume et sa frustration quand elle réouvrit les yeux, et reconnut qu'elle était encore sur ce balcon d'Atlantis.

Jack n'avait apparemment enregistré que cette musique, en plus de quelques soupirs et de silences.

Une chanson qui voulait tout dire, et qui était tellement plus parlante et touchante que n'importe quelle déclaration enflammée.

Ses larmes commencèrent doucement à se tarir, et Sam se sentie intérieurement plus vidée que jamais.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle se sentait encore plus perdue maintenant. Et incapable de réécouter la chanson sans craquer réellement face à son état bouleversé, Sam rangea le lecteur dans sa veste et reporta son attention vers le ciel, qui était de la même couleur que ses pensées.

Voilà plusieurs minutes maintenant que John regardait cette femme depuis son point de vue, et il hésitait encore à savoir quel comportement adopter.

Il pouvait très bien faire demi-tour et partir sans que personne à part lui ne le sache jamais, mais il était aussi touché par la détresse qu'il venait de voir chez elle, et qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée avant.

Samantha Carter, par son apparence déterminée et forte, semblait plus que douée pour cacher ses ressentis, mais ce qui le rassura, c'était que comme Elisabeth, elle n'était pas infaillible.

Et cette constatation l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, livrée seule face à elle-même.

Alors qu'il se sentait tout aussi maussade, tous deux pourraient peut-être apprécier la compagnie de l'autre ?

John écouta donc son instinct, et alla doucement s'accouder auprès de Sam, laissant une certaine distance entre eux, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait avec Elisabeth.

La dirigeante sursauta quand elle sentit sa présence, n'ayant auparavant pas fait attention à l'ouverture du sas, et elle chercha aussitôt à dissimuler les sillons tracés par ses larmes, avant de jeter un bref regard vers lui.

Que faisait-il ici ? Surtout à cette heure de la nuit ?

Sam essaya de retrouver une certaine contenance pour gérer ce nouveau paramètre.

Ne pouvait-elle donc pas rester seule plus de quelques heures ? Ce qu'elle avait cherché en venant ici.

Elle chercha d'abord à calmer ses ardeurs. Cet homme n'y était pour rien dans ce qui l'avait amenée ici et ce qui causait le déferlement de ses émotions.

John sentit le trouble que provoquait sa présence chez sa voisine. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle n'aurait sûrement aucune envie de se montrer plus « vulnérable » face à lui, mais pourtant elle ne le congédia pas.

Tous deux restèrent alors immobiles et silencieux, à moitié perdus dans leurs pensées, pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable. Aucun n'arrivait cependant à faire abstraction de la compagnie qu'il avait.

Devaient-ils vraiment partir sans échanger aucune parole ? Alors que chacun percevait le profond malaise de l'autre, dont la source était plus une sorte de déchirement intérieur, qu'en lien avec leur présence ici ensemble.

Leur curiosité était là également, car ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre de mots sur cette douleur de leur voisin. Sam plus que John d'ailleurs.

Le militaire, lui, savait que cela n'avait pas du être facile pour elle de quitter ce qui avait été sa vie sur Terre pour venir ici et prendre la tête d'une de leurs plus extraordinaires aventures. Lui qui avait remplacé Elisabeth à plusieurs reprises savait ce que c'était que de commander cette Cité, et il préférait de loin rester sur le terrain. Il avait aussi fait ce choix de venir tout recommencer ici, mais elle ?

A cet instant, il en doutait fortement, complexifiant alors l'opinion qu'il s'était fait d'elle et lui donnant plus envie de la connaître.

Sam, elle, ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu « blesser » John à ce point. Celui-ci n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître jusqu'à maintenant, et rien n'expliquait objectivement cette nouvelle attitude.

John, sentant son regard peser sur lui, tourna la tête et intercepta son expression interrogative, alors qu'elle tentait de le sonder.

L'homme se détourna aussitôt, serrant un peu plus fortement la rambarde entre ses doigts.

Devait-il exprimer la réponse qu'elle attendait, le fait qui continuait à lui opprimer le cœur et qui le rendrait certainement complètement fou s'il ne l'extériorisait pas ?

Qui d'autre qu'elle était mieux placé pour rester objectif, alors qu'elle avait à peine connu Elisabeth ?

John soupira longuement avant d'oser finalement prendre la parole.

- _Je… Je n'arrive pas à dépasser la culpabilité que je ressens d'avoir abandonné Elisabeth aux mains de l'un de nos plus puissants ennemis, et cela me ronge jour après jour._

_ - Vous savez parfaitement que vous n'avez pas pu faire autrement. _argumenta Sam, calmement.

_ - Vous ne comprenez pas ! _réagit-il cependant_. _

Sam leva un sourcil, elle avait lu tous les rapports concernant cette mission, mais elle ne releva pas son ton et le laissa continuer à son rythme, voyant qu'il n'avait pas terminé.

_- Vous n'étiez pas sur place quand cela s'est passé, vous n'avez pas vu son dernier regard quand elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver tous. Il continue de me hanter et de me faire croire qu'il y avait forcément une autre solution à prendre, et qu'elle serait alors parmi nous maintenant._

_Quand elle était sur le point de mourir suite à l'explosion dans la tour centrale, je m'étais préparé à la culpabilité de prendre la décision de la laisser ainsi. La mort dans l'âme, je savais que c'était ce qu'elle aurait choisi si elle l'avait pu. J'étais prêt à respecter cela._

_Mais McKay ne m'a pas écouté. Il a désobéi à mes ordres et m'a redonné par là même un espoir impossible. Une chance impossible. _

_Seulement, en réactivant les nanites, Elisabeth était devenue un danger potentiel pour la Cité qu'elle avait tant cherché à préserver. Moi-même j'avais tout tenté pour l'aider et la protéger à nouveau, mais rien ce jour-là n'aurait pu me permettre de me préparer à la culpabilité de l'abandonner là-bas._

Sam acquiesça lentement, comprenant alors mieux ce qui pouvait le tourmenter. Qu'il y avait-il de pire pour un soldat que de laisser un des siens derrière lui ?

Cet homme n'avait pas à se torturer ainsi pour autant. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, et si Elisabeth ne s'était pas alors sacrifiée pour leur donner plus de temps, toute l'équipe aurait été faite prisonnière, ce qui aurait accélérer le danger pour la Cité, et aussi pour la Terre.

- _Je sais que je n'étais pas là-bas et que rien de ce que je pourrai vous dire ne pourra apaiser votre peine, mais vous n'aviez réellement pas le choix John. Le sacrifice d'Elisabeth a sauvegardé pour un temps sûrement un peu plus indéfini Atlantis et la Terre._

John ne répondit pas à cela, mais la regarda un instant. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, et que cela ne l'aidait pas. Lui seul pouvait décider de se pardonner, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire pour le moment.

Il fixa ensuite un point éloigné devant lui, les pensées plus sombres encore, laissant le silence retomber lourdement sur eux. Cette conversation n'était finalement pas la plus avisée.

Sam le sut également, mais elle continua de l'étudier sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il y avait une question qu'elle avait envie de lui poser et dont elle doutait encore plus de recevoir une réponse.

- _Aimez-vous Elisabeth ?_ essaya-t-elle quand même, puisqu'ils ne semblaient plus être à ça près dans leur discussion.

John ne répondit bien sûr pas autrement que par un silence, et la contraction de sa mâchoire fut plus éloquente encore, ce qui la fit sourire. Sam était encore à coté d'un militaire qui ne savait ou ne voulait pas exprimer ses sentiments, à croire que l'USAF les formait bien aussi à cela.

Le silence dura encore un moment, puis John pensa qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Il avait lui aussi une question qui l'intriguait, et à la vue de ce que venait de se permettre sa supérieure, il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui rendre la pareille.

Il se tourna vers elle, plus déterminé, ce qui la fit à nouveau hausser un sourcil.

- _Puisque nous sommes dans la série des petites confidences, que vous voulait Keller au début de la soirée ? Et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour un rapport de mission, même si elle a accompagné mon équipe sur le terrain hier._

Sam soupira en se détournant, étant à la fois agacée et surprise par ce revers de situation.

Elle remarquait une fois encore combien John pouvait être observateur, et d'une certaine manière attentif aux personnes qui vivaient dans la Cité. Elle reconnaissait à quel point il pouvait se révéler être un « précieux » second.

Elisabeth avait sûrement dû apprécier cette qualité en lui, cette manière qu'il avait d'être proche de certaines personnes.

Elle hésitait pourtant à lui répondre.

Elle savait qu'il se contenterait pas d'une excuse ou d'une réponse évasive qu'elle pouvait trouver à la hâte, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait besoin de l'exprimer, pour pouvoir peut-être mieux l'appréhender et trouver les solutions à y apporter.

Après tout, son avenir sur cette Cité était maintenant compromis, et John saurait garder cette information pour lui, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Seulement Sam était encore réticente à lui confier une information aussi personnelle. Depuis son arrivée, ils n'avaient pas eu d'échanges qui sortent du cadre professionnel. Sa position de dirigeante ne l'aidait pas à se faire véritablement des amis. Elle devait conserver une certaine distance, qu'elle n'avait jamais connue au SGC ni même à la tête de SG1, où elle s'était toujours sentie en famille.

Comment avait fait Elisabeth ? Car l'attachement de la Cité à sa précédente dirigeante était encore intact, bien qu'ils l'aient elle-même largement accueillie.

Avec elle, tout était simplement différent. Elle voyait encore parfois dans les yeux de certaines personnes (ceux de John notamment) une seconde de déception de la découvrir elle, et non le docteur Weir, assise derrière le large bureau, sans que cela ne ressemble à un quelconque reproche ou autre chose.

C'était juste le temps nécessaire pour s'adapter à la différence, jour après jour.

Cependant, à qui d'autre pouvait-elle bien en parler ?

L'image de Teyla se forma dans son esprit, mais même avec tout le respect qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre, Sam ne se voyait pas encore lui faire part d'une telle information.

C'était aussi maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler. Pendant cette soirée précise, où ses doutes, sa douleur et ses peurs avaient repris le dessus sur sa raison. Ce moment qui lui offrait cette impensable compagnie du militaire.

Lui non plus ne semblait pas pressé de retrouver la solitude de ses quartiers, et il lui avait finalement livré une part de lui-même qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

- _Cela concerne mon bilan de santé mensuel. _commença-t-elle.

- _Il y a un problème particulier, pour qu'elle se déplace jusqu'à votre bureau ?_

Sam sourit face à sa perspicacité. C'est ce qui la décida finalement à lui répondre franchement. Il l'aiderait certainement à y voir plus clair…

Elle soupira ensuite pour trouver comment aborder le sujet.

- _Tout dépend du point de vue où l'on se place, mais cela va certainement en être un pour le CSI et les autres autorités gouvernementales_.

John tourna la tête vers elle, intrigué et ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir pour en arriver à inquiéter les grandes pontes américaines. Elle semblait bien fatiguée certes, mais toute fois en parfaite santé. Il l'encouragea alors du regard à continuer.

Sam, sentant son regard, fixa l'océan face à elle et hésita à nouveau.

- _Je… Je suis enceinte._ finit-elle par lâcher.

John la regarda avec incrédulité, sans qu'il ne cherche à la cacher.

Il comprenait mieux ses doutes maintenant, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si un homme de la Cité était responsable de cet état. Cette femme ne semblait pourtant pas avoir noué de relation plus privilégiée depuis son arrivée.

Il y avait certes McKay, mais cette pensée le fit grimacer. Jamais il ne penserait qu'elle puisse se laisser aller de la sorte avec lui.

Sam sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées sur son visage, et s'empressa d'y mettre un terme vu la mine qu'il affichait.

- _Cela fait deux mois et une semaine que je le suis et nous renvois donc à la veille de mon départ. Inconsciemment je le savais déjà, mais je ne voulais pas voir les signes que je commençais sérieusement à pressentir depuis un mois. J'avais mis le « dérèglement » de mon cycle sur le compte du stress, et de l'énorme charge de travail qui m'incombe ici, mais ce soir le Dr Keller a mis fin à toutes mes illusions._

Sam se prit ensuite la tête dans ses mains.

- _Je ne sais pas du tout comment cette situation va évoluer…_

- _Est-ce que c'est cette annonce vous a rendu si triste avant mon arrivée ici ?_

Sam soupira. Ainsi il l'avait presque vu craquer ce soir.

- _Non, enfin c'est compliqué. _reprit-elle. _Je suis en train de réaliser un de mes plus grands rêves, avec l'homme que j'aime, alors que nous ne vivons même plus dans la même galaxie. _

_Je ne sais même pas comment il va réagir quand il apprendra la nouvelle, car nous n'avons jamais évoqué la question des enfants et la séparation est déjà si dure à supporter. Je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis et surtout j'ai peur que le choix que je doive faire ne m'appartienne déjà plus._

John resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire qui puisse l'aider.

La situation était effectivement inédite et complexe, mais il lui semblait enfin découvrir la femme cachée sous les traits de la dirigeante et de la militaire de terrain qu'il connaissait depuis son arrivée.

Il en ressentait encore plus d'estime et de respect pour elle. Cette femme n'avait décidément pas une position facile.

Il essayait d'y penser. Que se serait-il passé si Elisabeth s'était elle aussi retrouvée dans cette situation ? Le Comité aurait à coup sûr réussit à la destituer de son rôle.

Qu'allait maintenant devenir Samantha Carter à ce poste ?

Elle ne pourrait pas cacher sa situation encore longtemps. Qui enverraient-ils ainsi à sa place ?

John devait reconnaître qu'elle s'en sortait bien… bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait même pensé quand elle avait débarqué.

Il ne voulait pas non plus voir d'autres personnes se succéder. Pour lui, cette fonction appartiendrait toujours un peu à Elisabeth Weir, mais la Cité avait besoin d'une personne compétente pour la diriger, et malgré la disparition de la première, ils en avaient une.

Tout se passait même plus que bien, la Colonel prenait davantage d'aisance et de confiance au fil des jours. Beaucoup comme lui y veillaient.

Et voilà que cette femme là était enceinte ! Ce qui n'était pas un mal en soi, évidement, mais cela ne présageait aucune compatibilité avec un tel poste et de telles responsabilités.

John imagina aussi à la tête que feraient Rodney ou Radek en apprenant la nouvelle, car si la rumeur était exacte, ils envieraient grandement un certain Général à la tête du HWS.

Un mouvement à ses cotés le sortit de ses pensées, et il vit Sam se redresser et s'étirer, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter ce soir.

Dans peu d'heures ils recommenceraient une nouvelle journée bien chargée, il était donc temps qu'ils aillent se reposer.

- _Merci de m'avoir écoutée John. Je compte sur vous pour que tout cela reste entre nous. _ dit-elle en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

- _Merci d'en avoir fait de même avec moi. _répondit-il. _Et vous pouvez vous fier à moi Colonel, je n'ai pas plus envie que vous que cela se sache._

Sam acquiesça en souriant, et continua à avancer.

- _En dehors des heures de service, vous pouvez m'appeler Sam vous savez._

_ - Très bien. Bonne nuit Sam._

Celle-ci se retourna un instant pour lui faire face.

- _Bonne nuit John._

Puis, les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, le laissant enfin seul dans ce lieu qu'il espérait un peu redevenir le sien.

John s'accouda à nouveau au rebord du balcon, plus pensif encore. Les jours ne se ressemblaient décidément pas sur cette Cité. A chaque fois qu'il avait cru voir ou connaître une chose extraordinaire ou déconcertante, il y en avait toujours une autre qui faisait plus fort encore.

Sam était donc enceinte ! Cette révélation lui avait presque fait perdre de vue son amertume nocturne. Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant Elisabeth, mais ils vivaient tous ici plus de changements en un peu plus de deux mois qu'ils n'en avaient connus en plus de trois ans maintenant.

John laissa l'obscurité du ciel et prit à son tour la direction de la sortie. Ce soir, il n'avait pas trouvé l'apaisement qu'il était venu chercher, mais la dirigeante avait su lui insuffler une certaine note d'espoir. Il ne le savait pas encore comment, ni dans quelle mesure, mais seul le fonctionnement de la Cité continuerait à compter pour lui.

En souvenir de celle qui l'avait dirigée pendant des années, il ferait tout son possible que leur aventure dure encore longtemps. Il le devait.

oOoo¤¤oOo¤¤ooOo

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis cette rencontre inopinée, et rien n'avait montré aux autres qu'elle avait pu exister.

John avait parfois un regard un peu plus protecteur, et on pouvait l'entendre quelques fois appeler Sam par son prénom, mais aucun rapprochement significatif dans leurs comportements n'avait pu être noté avant un autre soir.

Sam n'était pas revenue sur ce balcon depuis la fois précédente, et cette nuit-là, elle était à nouveau la proie de ses angoisses, que rien n'avait réussi à calmer.

Elle avait besoin d'une compagnie. D'une véritable présence sur laquelle s'appuyer.

Sa « famille » avait toujours rempli ce rôle, mais aujourd'hui, si éloignée d'eux, elle n'avait pensé qu'à John. Leur précédent échange dans cet endroit avait apaisé une partie de son être. Elle avait réussit à extérioriser beaucoup par ses pleurs et leurs petites confidences.

Elle espérait que cela puisse se renouveler encore aujourd'hui, si possible sans les larmes, et elle donnerait beaucoup pour la paix, même momentanée, de ses nerfs.

Alors elle contemplait le magnifique ciel étoilé, en attendant que le militaire n'arrive.

Il le ferait certainement, puisqu'il continuait à venir ici tous les soirs, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle lui poserait certainement la question, et peut-être qu'ils deviendraient véritablement amis.

Elle avait besoin d'une amitié ici, de partager l'expérience étonnante de porter la vie, de mettre des mots sur ce qui continuait de la troubler.

Et John ne tarda pas à venir s'accouder à coté d'elle, ne cachant pas complètement la surprise de la revoir ici.

Ils étaient exactement à la même place et le silence dura aussi longuement que la dernière fois, jusqu'à ce que Sam ne se décide à le briser.

Elle regarda son profil concentré sur la nuit.

-_ Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous venez ici tous les soirs, et que ma présence ne semble vous troubler qu'en cet endroit ?_

John la regarda à son tour, la sondant un instant, toujours partagé entre son désir de solitude à en ce lieu et cette envie de continuer à lui parler. Il n'avait non plus jamais encore évoqué à quiconque ce qu'il avait vécu ici.

Puis face à son air sincère, il céda à la tentation de lui répondre. Ces jours derniers, Sam n'avait à aucun moment dévoilé son attachement à la précédente dirigeante, alors peut-être qu'en lui en disant davantage, il pourrait enfin avancer ?

Il lui décrivit donc tout ce qu'il y avait partagé avec Elisabeth. De leurs rencontres inopinées puis tacites au début, à une sorte de rituel entendu entre eux ensuite. De leur besoin de ressentir juste une présence, à la nécessité de percevoir un contact plus appuyé et réconfortant. De la certaine intimité qu'ils avaient crée ici.

John lui parla également de la familiarité que lui rappelait sa position, avec la même place et la même façon qu' « elle » avait de se tenir. Et que s'il en était troublé, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne d'autre ici, et qu'en apercevant sa silhouette se dégager sur ce balcon, à chaque fois, il n'avait pu maîtriser l'espoir, l'illusion puis la déception de ne pas la retrouver « elle ».

Sam comprit mieux ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et quelle était la nature exacte de l'attachement certain qu'avaient noué ces deux personnes. Elle se rendit compte aussi à quel point elle avait pu lui sembler « intrusive » en venant et revenant ici.

Alors qu'ils s'enveloppaient à nouveau dans le silence, elle était désolée qu'il soit lui aussi séparé d'un être cher. Elle-même avait au moins Jack qui l'attendait sur Terre.

Mais John ? Elisabeth l'attendait-elle quelque part, où qu'elle était aujourd'hui ?

- _Elle n'est pas morte vous savez, vous pouvez encore espérer la revoir._

John lui lança un regard douloureux. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter. Ils n'avaient eu aucun signe d'elle en plus de deux mois, et en mission, elle pouvait bien se trouver près de lui sans qu'il ne le sache jamais.

Le lien qu'ils avaient crée ici avait été brisé par sa disparation, et le militaire osait à peine penser à la personne différente qu'avait pu devenir Elisabeth, à la mercie totale de leurs ennemis.

Comment pouvait-il réellement arrêter de se sentir coupable face à cela ?

- _Vous savez, j'ai cru la voir aujourd'hui, sur Orbadia. _continua-t-il, songeur.

_ - Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit au débriefing ?_

_ - Parce que ce n'était qu'une supposition de ma part et que j'ai déjà eu cette impression. Juste après sa disparition, je me disais qu'il y avait une chance infime pour que cela se passe, et je voulais tellement croire qu'on pouvait presque la ramener aussi simplement. J'ai déjà cru la reconnaître une bonne centaine de fois, à travers une physionomie ou un visage ressemblants, et je me suis trompé à chaque fois. Seulement aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas confondu quelqu'un avec « elle », j'ai vraiment cru la voir une à deux secondes, comme une brève apparition. Je suis aussitôt allé vérifier, mais il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien que le rêve ou l'hallucination que j'avais encore fait._

_ - Pourriez-vous relier cette vision avec la sensation que vous avez partagée avec Ronon et Teyla d'avoir été espionnés ?_

_ - Je ne sais pas, mais je suis étonné que vous puissiez envisager cela avec plus de « sérieux ». En toute franchise, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu se trouver là. Mon équipe et moi avons déjà eu cette impression alors qu'Elisabeth était sagement au chaud ici._

Sam sourit, presque imperceptiblement, mais reprit rapidement son sérieux.

- _Vous savez, avec tout ce qu'il m'a été donné de voir ces dix dernières années au SGC, vous ne seriez pas si étonné que cela. Cela peut-être un fait ou n'avoir été qu'une illusion, mais une part de vous continue pourtant de douter._

John soupira longuement pour toute réponse. Devenait-il véritablement fou ? Mais si l'impression qu'avait gardée son cœur avait été réelle cette fois ?

- _Une part de moi espère encore peut-être._

Sam laissa retomber le silence pendant quelques minutes, pensive elle aussi, avant de clore ce sujet.

_- Il est peut-être inutile que je vous le précise, mais j'aimerai que vous soyez plus vigilant à cela dans vos prochaines missions. Si le Dr Weir se balade dans la nature, nous devons le savoir._

John acquiesça simplement de la tête. C'était bien son intention aussi.

-_ J'aurai également une demande un peu particulière à vous faire._

Le militaire la regarda à nouveau, intrigué cette fois-ci par le ton plus troublé et plus grave qu'elle utilisa.

- _Le Dr Keller m'a donné rendez-vous demain soir pour effectuer ma première échographie. Je suis assez excitée à l'idée de voir mon bébé et de réaliser enfin qu'il est vraiment là, mais je suis aussi très angoissée par ce moment. Si Jack avait été présent, mes impressions auraient été différentes, mais je suis déjà inquiète rien qu'à l'idée d'envisager cette grossesse sans lui, alors je ne peux vraiment pas y aller seule. Et comme à part Jennifer, vous êtes la seule personne au courant, accepteriez-vous de m'y accompagner et de m'y soutenir ?_

John n'arriva pas à cacher sa surprise. Jamais une femme ne lui avait encore demandé ceci ! Et bien qu'il en était touché, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'étrange ressenti qu'il avait. C'était au père de l'enfant de partager cette expérience, et bien qu'elle venait de lui en confirmer l'identité, et que Jack O'Neill était plus que loin d'ici, il ne se voyait pas lui prendre ce moment, sûrement intense dans une vie, et dans un couple. Il tenta de le lui faire comprendre avec humour.

_- Vous vous rendez compte que si j'accepte, les rumeurs sur nous vont décoller dans toute la base ?_

Sam sourit avec une légère amertume. Elle avait parfaitement lu entre les lignes et savait qu'une seule et unique personne aurait du l'accompagner, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

-_ Je vous le demande en tant qu'amie. Je ne tiens pas à mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence, tant que je n'aurai pas vu le père de mon enfant et ni les autorités concernées par le projet._

_ - Très bien. _céda-t-il finalement face à la nécessité que cela semblait représenter pour elle. _ J'accepte avec plaisir, mais je vous aurai prévenue pour les rumeurs !_

Sam lui sourit avec gratitude et soulagement. C'était vraiment important pour elle.

Elle posa distraitement une main sur son ventre ferme. Demain elle aurait la preuve infaillible qu'un de ses plus grands rêves grandissait en elle.

Le silence retomba ensuite, sans qu'il ne soit pesant.

- _Allez-vous laisser passer le stade des trois mois avant d'en avertir le Comité et toute la clique de votre situation ?_ continua-t-il.

- _Pendant un moment, j'en ai été plus que tentée, mais je ne peux pas faire cela à Jack. S'il ne désire pas cet enfant, je ne peux pas dépasser la durée légale de pratique d'une IVG._

John haussa un sourcil. Il ne connaissait quasiment rien de la vie du Général, mais il ne le voyait quand même pas pousser cette femme à une décision aussi ultime.

- _Je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin d'en arriver à cette extrémité, mais il vous faut tout de même penser à annoncer bientôt les choses. _

_ - Je sais, après demain, je comptais justement demander un rendez-vous avec le Comité et les Généraux concernés. Pour la Cité, je ne le ferai seulement quand je saurai enfin où leur décision me mènera._

Le militaire acquiesça gravement. Cette nouvelle ne ravirait certainement pas les autorités gouvernementales.

- _Je vais aussi demander à venir un jour avant la date qui sera fixée, pour annoncer la nouvelle à Jack, avant que cela ne soit fait officiellement._

_ - Ça serait sympa pour lui en effet !_

Sam sourit à sa répartie, mais sentit tout de même un nœud se serrer un peu plus en elle, car quoi qu'elle puisse en dire ou en penser, au fond d'elle-même elle appréhendait la réaction de son compagnon.

Puis, ne pouvant étouffer un bâillement, elle décida d'aller rejoindre ses quartiers. Son avenir allait de toute façon se jouer qu'elle soit épuisée ou non. Il valait mieux alors qu'elle puisse faire à minima bonne figure.

Elle le salua et remercia à nouveau avant de partir, mais John l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- _Même si vous connaissez maintenant la valeur que ce balcon a pour moi, n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous le voulez, cela me ferait plaisir de continuer à discuter avec vous._

Sam hocha de la tête en souriant.

- _Le rendez-vous avec Keller est à quelle heure demain ?_

_ - Pour plus de discrétion, elle m'a proposé de le faire à la fin de son service, après 21H._

_ - Très bien, je vais alors aller de ce pas décommander mes plans, et vous, filez vous reposer. Vous en avez besoin._

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner et de bailler à nouveau. Elle entendit un _« bonne nuit »_ en disparaissant par la porte.

John, lui, s'accouda à nouveau, sans pouvoir faire disparaître le petit sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas menti quand il avait pensé que le plus souvent chaque jour amenait davantage de surprises que le précédent.

Demain, il vivrait enfin ce qu'était une échographie. Ce n'était certes pas son enfant qu'il verrait sur le moniteur, mais il allait faire connaissance avec un petit être en devenir, et ça, ça allait être fort !

Il eut ensuite une pensée pour Elisabeth, sans chercher à la préciser. Il espéra simplement lui envoyer un peu de cet espoir qu'il ressentait plus fortement encore. Où qu'elle pouvait être, il continuerait à penser à « elle », et aujourd'hui il avait certainement trouvé une amie qui l'aiderait à mieux accepter et vivre « son » absence.

oOoo¤¤oOo¤¤ooOo

Plusieurs personnes étaient maintenant réunies en salle de débriefing et patientaient jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur dirigeante.

Celle-ci avait effectivement programmé une réunion exceptionnelle, et chacun des chefs d'équipe présents se regardaient pour en deviner la cause, ce que tous ignoraient à l'évidence.

Sam mit rapidement fin à leur attente en entrant dans la pièce, suivie du Colonel Sheppard. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places et la femme regarda si tous les convoqués étaient présents. Satisfaite, elle choisit d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

- _Bien, je vous remercie tous d'être là. Je vous ai réunis pour vous informer d'une nouvelle me concernant et des dispositions que j'ai prises pour pallier à ma prochaine absence. Dès la fin de cette réunion, je vais en effet passer la porte des étoiles pour aller quelques jours sur Terre._

Une réaction de surprise apparut instantanément sur tous les visages, à l'exception de celui de John.

- _Pouvons-nous connaître la raison de cette visite surprise ? _demanda Rodney, en tant que chef de l'équipe scientifique. Puis s'adressant à John. _Sheppard, vous semblez bien le seul que cela n'étonne pas ici !_

_ - Si le Colonel ne l'est pas, _enchaîna Sam pour ne pas laisser ce dernier répliquer,_ c'est que je l'ai prévenu juste avant vous, puisque je lui confie le commandement de la Cité. Le Colonel Caldwell ne pouvait pas assurer cette fonction, étant donné qu'il est en ce moment-même en route vers la Terre._

_Quand à la raison, il s'agit d'une convocation du CSI._

John se mit à sourire face à cette cause évoquée. Sourire que captèrent Sam et Rodney. La dirigeante se força à n'y montrer aucune réaction.

_ - Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous la seule concernée ? _chercha à comprendre le scientifique. _Par le passé, tous les chefs de secteur ont toujours accompagné Elisabeth. _

- _Quoi que vous puissiez en dire Rodney, c'est ainsi pour cette fois, puisque cela ne concerne pas directement le fonctionnement de la Cité. J'ai besoin de vous tous ici pour en assurer la gestion pendant ces quelques jours._

Sam expliqua ensuite les dispositions qu'elle souhaitait que chacun prenne. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'éterniser ce débriefing, mais plus la fin de cette réunion approchait et plus elle sentait les battements de son cœur et son angoisse s'emballer.

Au devant de quoi allait-elle ? Aurait-elle la force d'y faire face ? Seule ?

Avant de clôturer ce rassemblement, la Colonel ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard avec son homologue militaire. Regard que celui-ci lui renvoya pour la soutenir, et qui fit grimacer Rodney.

Ce dernier n'interprétait pas correctement cet échange, et n'apprécia pas d'assister à une preuve plus concrète du rapprochement qu'il sentait entre ces deux là. De rumeurs folles couraient déjà depuis quelques jours dans la base, surtout depuis qu'on les avait aperçu aller ensemble à un rendez-vous privé à l'infirmerie, faisant surgir des suppositions plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Cependant, outre le caractère dérangeant de certaines de ces idées, ce qui gênait le plus Rodney était qu'il ne comprenait pas la cause réelle de cette soudaine convocation.

Sam leur cachait quelque chose d'important, et il n'aimait pas cela. Il était surtout inquiet.

Silencieux, il la regarda ensuite avec une expression plus sombre se lever, et les inciter à en faire de même après les avoir à nouveau remerciés et salués.

Sam sentit sa tension interne atteindre des sommets vertigineux lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, et qu'elle alla prendre ses affaires déposées auparavant dans son bureau.

Dans quelques minutes elle serait sur Terre, et à cet instant, elle ne sut pas si c'était la peur ou l'excitation qui l'emportait. Elle aurait presque été tentée de tout annuler si elle n'avait pas été aussi résolue et en manque de « le » revoir.

Suivie d'un John souriant et d'un Rodney encore grimaçant, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de contrôle et demanda au sergent en poste d'entrer les coordonnées de la Terre.

Le subordonné s'exécuta, faisant grimper plus encore l'appréhension de sa supérieure, aussi rapidement que les chevrons s'enclenchèrent. Le vortex se forma bientôt, et Sam se sentit presque prête à défaillir, s'accrochant un bref moment à la rampe de l'escalier.

La transmission vidéo qui s'établit ensuite, lui permit de se focaliser sur autre chose que ses ressentis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en voyant apparaître en gros plan sur les écrans le visage rieur de Daniel les saluant tous brièvement, suivi de celui plus neutre du Général Landry, qui entama aussitôt le dialogue.

- _Bonjour à tous. Colonel, je suis parfaitement au courant de votre venue, et je suis très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous pour quelques jours. Cheyenne Mountain et SG1 vous attendent déjà au bas de la passerelle_.

Sam sourit à nouveau, le cœur battant toujours à tout rompre. Elle sentait pourtant le point dans sa poitrine se desserrer sous la joie de cette nouvelle.

Enfin elle allait retrouver une partie d'elle-même, et sa « famille ».

- _Merci mon Général, je passe la porte. _avertit-elle en appuyant sur le micro de son écouteur, qu'elle enleva ensuite et tendit à John.

Sam commença alors à descendre les marches de l'escalier, en essayant de contrôler la précipitation qui s'emparait maintenant de son être. Une fois dans la montagne, elle ne serait plus très loin de Jack.

A un mètre à peine du vortex, elle s'arrêta cependant et se retourna pour saluer de la tête et du regard chacune des personnes présentes ou venues pour son départ. Elle tentait en quelques sortes de les rassurer, même si elle-même ne savait pas si elle repasserait un jour cette porte.

Elle regarda un peu plus longuement John. Leurs entrevues, qui avaient continué à se répéter sur le balcon, lui manqueraient certainement. Depuis qu'ils avaient partagé le moment de son échographie il y a deux jours, cette amitié était vraiment devenue précieuse pour elle.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, trouvant ainsi la force de parcourir le dernier mètre qui la mènerait vers un avenir incertain.

Puis, elle se retourna et disparut dans l'onde lumineuse.

Enfin elle rentrait chez elle, avec une sacrée nouvelle en plus.

**Fin**

édit : une suite était prévue à l'origine, mais elle ne verra peut-être jamais le jour...

27


End file.
